Some birds can't be caught
by Skovko
Summary: Randy won't accept no for an answer, and he finally got the room number out of this night's prey, but when he goes to knock on the door, it's not the woman from the bar opening. It's someone he knows from work.


"What's your name again, little bird?" Randy asked.  
"Braelyn! I've told you five times already!" She snarled. "Now leave me the fuck alone!"  
"So fiesty. I like it," he said.

He leaned down to sink his teeth into her neck. She shrieked and pushed him away as hard as she dared. He only laughed in return.

"Come on! You and I both know we're gonna end in the same hotel room by the end of the night. Stop playing hard to get," he said.  
"In what world do you live?" She rolled her eyes.  
"I've never met a bird before I couldn't catch," he said.  
"Watch me fly away, fucker!" She snarled.

He watched her high ponytail sway from side to side as she stomped towards the entrance of the hotel bar. One way or another, that dark brown haired beauty with the blue eyes would end her night with him.

"Come on!" She muttered.

She pressed the button of the elevator several times.

"Oh Braelyn!" Randy called. "Little bird!"  
"Not now," she muttered. "Come on, you piece of shit metal box! You got one job, so fucking do it!"

For a drunk man he moved fast. He grabbed her arm just as the elevator arrived. This wasn't what she had hoped for, but she found herself trapped inside the elevator with him. He pressed the button for his floor before grabbing her upper arms, pushing her up against the wall, and scraping his teeth over her neck.

"You're so sexy," he purred.  
"Let me go, please," she said.  
"Come to my room. I'll show you heaven on earth," he said.  
"I don't want to," she said.  
"Then give me your room number," he said.  
"No," she said.

His fingers squeezed her tighter, and she was starting to get scared that this man would become violent if he didn't get his way. He stepped away from her, but only to press the stop button. He opened his mouth to speak, but his phone buzzing stopped him. He looked at the text, and growled lowly in annoyance.

"Boss wants to see me in his room," he said. "You got three options, little bird. You either come to my room and wait for me there, give me your room number and I'll stop by later, or I'm gonna fuck you real quick right here and now."  
"602," she whispered.  
"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He smirked.

He hit the button for the 6th floor, and the elevator started moving again. He slapped her ass when she stepped out of it. She jumped a little, but didn't say anything or look back at him. The last thing he saw before the door started closing was her stopping in front of room 602.

"I'll see you real soon," he said.

It was a quick meeting with Hunter. Hunter just wanted someone to share a goodnight drink and a nice talk with. He was lonely on nights like this when Stephanie wasn't there too.

Randy found himself in front of room 602 half an hour later. He knew she would give in eventually. They all did after a bit of pursuing and persuading. He knocked on the door, and leaned his hand against the door frame when he heard footsteps on the other side.

"Little bir..." It wasn't her face he stared at. "Bray?"  
"Randy? What are you doing here?" Bray asked.  
"I was looking for someone, but she must have given me the wrong room number. I know she's on this floor. I'll try every door until I find her," Randy said.  
"It's almost midnight, and you wanna knock on every door?" Bray asked.  
"Of course. I'm Randy Orton. What are they gonna do about it?" Randy chuckled.

Bray closed the door with a sigh. Randy was way up in his own ass sometimes.

"Can you believe I work with this guy?" He said. "Some woman gave him the wrong room number."

He looked at his sister while pointing his thumb at the door.

"I didn't give him the wrong number. I'm here. He was looking for me," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"He's the creep from the bar I told you about," she answered.  
"What? Randy? Why the fuck did you leave out that detail?" He asked.  
"Because you work with him," she answered. "I didn't wanna cause any trouble."  
"Trouble, my ass!" He growled.

He threw open the door, and stomped angrily out of the room. Randy got a door slammed in his face just as Bray came out. Bray closed the distance between them fast, grabbed Randy's shirt, and pulled him towards the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

Braelyn stepped up in the open door just as Bray pulled Randy past it.

"Little bird?" Randy asked. "What are you doing with Bray?"  
"Hey!" Bray yelled.

He slammed Randy back first into the elevator door. He hit the button of the elevator, and grabbed Randy's shirt to pull him close.

"If I ever, _ever_, catch you near my sister again, I'll knock your teeth down your throat!" He growled. "Am I making myself clear?"  
"I didn't know she was..." Randy started.  
"Am I making myself clear?" Bray shouted.  
"Yes, crystal clear!" Randy actually felt scared. "I'm sorry."

The door opened, and Bray pushed Randy into the elevator.

"Fuck off, Randy!" He growled.

The door closed again. Bray spun around, and walked back to his sister.

"I'm sorry, Bray," she said.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about," Bray hugged her. "Randy's always been a creep towards women. It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. And I promise you, he won't dare go after you again."  
"But just for good measure, you'll be joining me for a drink next time, right?" She asked.  
"You know me so well," he grinned.


End file.
